Sweet Awakening
by Fer-chan
Summary: Uma... Duas... Três... Quatro...e...Onze doses de sake! E quem diria que dois shinobis respeitáveis e centrados, fossem capazes de se embriagarem em uma simples festa de fim de ano, ao ponto, de não lembrarem com quem compartilharão a cama?--Epílogo--
1. Chapter 1

Sweet awakening

**One-Shot: Sweet Awakening**

_Romance/ Humor_

**Disclaimer****: **Naruto não me pertence! Se me pertencesse já teria roubado um bunshin dele, mais o Kakashi-sensei e o Itachi-san só pra mim! E ainda o Shikamaru-kun de presente para uma certa pessoa.

**Dedicada á:**Natii-chan**, **minha amiga que está fazendo aniversario no dia 28/09 e é totalmente obsessiva pelo Shikamaru-kun XD. (Itachi: baka, fala dela como se você não fosse obsessiva por mim! ú.u Fer-chan: cale a boca Itachi, ninguém te chamou aqui. ò.ó Itachi: não adianta tentar disfarçar! u.u)

Espero que goste desse outro presente também!

Feliz aniversário. .

**Legenda:**

"-Diálogo e falas."

_Pensamento _

Narração.

**Sweet Awakening**

_Uma... Duas... Três... Quatro...e...Onze doses de sake! E quem diria que dois shinobis respeitáveis e centrados, fossem capazes de se embriagarem em uma simples festa de fim de ano, ao ponto, de não lembrarem com quem compartilharão a cama?_

_:_

_:_

_:_

Acordou sentindo um peso sobre a cintura e uma terrível dor de cabeça, fruto da festinha de fim de ano em konoha, que seus irmãos Gaara e Kankuro insistiram tanto para ela comparecer, bom Gaara nem tanto, mas kankuro foi tão determinado e insistente como ela jamais o vira em sua vida, especulou e tentou descobrir o porquê, mas não surgiu efeito algum, simplesmente Kankuro se calou e ela ficou sem descobrir o motivo de tamanha insistência por parte de seu irmão.

Abriu os olhos pesadamente por conta do sol que adentrava a janela do quarto diretamente em seu rosto, grunhiu pela dor da ressaca, olhou para seus lençóis exageradamente desarrumados, e pensou imediatamente que ela nunca os deixava assim tão desarrumados, embolados, fora de eixo.

O peso em sua cintura que ela esqueceu momentaneamente pelo atordoamento de visualizar seus lençóis naquele estado deplorável voltou a incomodá-la, com total cautela e um pouco, mas só um pouco de receio, afinal ela era Temari e não tinha medo de nada, ou melhor dizendo, quase nada, olhou para baixo ergueu um pouco o lençol que estava logo abaixo do seu colo e avistou um braço caído preguiçosamente em cima de si, no momento esqueceu o receio e o que sentiu foi medo, sim, medo de saber quem era o dono do braço que estava aprisionando-a contra sua cama.

_-Quem será o dono desse braço? Será feio? Será casado? Será noivo? Será viado? Não, não Temari, está louca ou o que? Se fosse viado não estaria na cama comigo seminu. O que? seminu? _Gritou em pensamentos, a garota amedrontada.

- _Há kami-sama o que eu estou fazendo na cama com um desconhecido, somente de sutiã preto e calcinha vermelha?_ Questionava-se cada vez mais.

_-Se acalme Temari, se acalme agora o que eu tenho a fazer é simplesmente olhar para trás e descobrir quem é o dono do corpo que está colado ao meu, não, não tenho coragem, já sei! Vou começar aos poucos._

_-Primeiro a mão! _Puxou de leve o lençol e se fixou onde queria.

– _Hum! Tem mãos bonitas, nem grandes nem pequenas, bom nunca fui fã de mãos, mas nessa situação não posso desperdiçar nem um milímetro._

_- Agora o pulso!_ Desviou o olhar alguns milímetros do local onde se encontrava fixo, e avistou seu segundo objetivo.

–_Tem pulsos proporcionais e uma marca de pulseira._ Afirmou para si mesma em pensamentos.

- _Hora do antebraço_! Disse para si mesmo com uma deixa de alegria.

_-Eu não sei por que, mas sempre me flagro reparando em antebraços masculinos, acho que sou maluca, afinal, quem é que põe importância em antebraços?_

–_O que importa no momento é que ele tem o antebraço esquerdo, mas lindo que eu já vi, definido, proporcional e parelho assimetricamente com o pulso. E afinal de contas qual será a pulseira eu ele usava que deixou essa marca de sol?_

_-Pensando bem em um cotovelo não tem muito pra se ver, então acho que é hora de criar um pouquinho de coragem e me virar um pouco pra ver como é a parte superior do braço do indivíduo. Afinal que garota em sã consciência não repara em bíceps e tríceps bem desenvolvidos, ham?_

Virou-se o menos que pode somente até poder avistar o restante do braço do ser ainda não conhecido.

– _Humm!_ Exclamou alegre a garota. – _tudo em mais perfeita ordem_ _do jeito que eu gosto, bem desenvolvido, sem exageros é claro, e bem definido._

_HAAA KAMI-SAMA! – _gritou em pensamentos sem nem conseguir concluir quanto era dois mais dois. – _Ele é... Ele é... Ai Kami El..e... É... Um ANBU?_

_- Sim é um ANBU. _Afirmou com voz tremula.

Disse correndo rapidamente os olhos pela tatuagem em forma de espiral, que se localizava entre o ombro e o meio do braço forte do rapaz, que inacreditavelmente ainda se encontrava dormindo profundamente, como um anjo ou como um bêbado.

- _Tranqüila tranqüila Temari, não precisa desse alarde todo só porque é um ANBU, afinal de contas eles todos são tão sexys! Que me taque na testa um copo de vodka a garota que nunca se derreteu ao ver o Naruto o Sasuke ou o Shikamaru desfilando com os seus uniformes depois de voltarem das missões, até parece que fazem de propósito!_

_- SAFADOS! Vou é me concentrar no restante._

_- Finalmente os ombros! _Falou em uma alegria totalmente efusiva e um tanto, diríamos maliciosa.

– _Finalmente a parte mais bonita na anatomia masculina! Vejamos, _- olhou com pressa para o local, mas com parcimônia para não se mexer muito.

– _Definitivamente eu posso estar bêbada, mas ainda assim não cega, escolheu muito bem garota! Ombros largos grandes e bem formados, definidos no ponto certo! Agora vamos ao pescoço._

Sem ao menos se dar conta ela mirou diretamente ao local, depois de se inclinar mais pesadamente, mas a única coisa que conseguiu avistar foi seu maldito travesseiro tampando metade do pescoço e a cabeça toda do ser dorminhoco momentaneamente intitulado.

"-Não, não pode ser!" Desesperava-se a garota, já não mais em pensamentos, mas em murmúrios que só ousavam chegar aos seus próprios ouvidos.

_- Não acredito! Justo agora que tinha criado coragem para olhá-lo na cara e descobrir sua identidade, mas com esse travesseiro ai, eu não terei coragem de tirá-lo, o que eu faço?_

_- Me sinto tremula demais para simplesmente arrancar isso daí! Já sei! Vamos por eliminação! Eu lembro de todos os garotos da festa e vejo quem se encaixa aqui! Brilhante Temari, brilhante._

_-O que? Mas o que eu estou pensando? Que coisa, mas sem propósito, mas pensando bem é o único jeito já que a covardia decidiu atacar logo hoje de manhã._

_-Primeiro: eu estava naquela porcaria de festa e tinha exatamente todos os shinobis de konoha, está bem eu sei que isso não ajuda muito! Mas...vamos lá._

_-Bom! Estava o Kiba, mas ele nem falou comigo, humm! Não seria de todo ruim, será que ele faz o estilo selvagem na cama?_

_- Também tinha o Lee._

Um frio percorreu a espinha da garota, no momento em que o questionou como seu parceiro sexual embriagado da noite.

– _Nem pensar garota, você ainda não está em fim de carreira._

Pensou alterada pelo próprio pensamento insano.

_-O Shino?_

_-Talvez, mas não consigo imaginá-lo caindo de bêbado, parece sempre tão razoável e cavalheiro! Pensando nisso, será que ele sabe como é encantador? É eu não me queixaria se ele fosse o desacordado na minha cama._

_- Ai Kami, o Naruto?_

_- Não tenho nem o que pensar, bem, não é que eu ficaria chateada de ter uma noite de loucuras sexuais com ele, pelo contrario ele parece ser muito divertido em quatro paredes, afinal de contas o treinamento dele com aquele sannin pervertido não deve ter ficado somente em lutas, mas a Hinata realmente não merece isso então eu tenho certeza que ele está descartado e comprometido._

_-Talvez aquele arrogante do Sasuke?_

_- Será que ele tem consciência de quanto é sexy sendo arrogante e faz de propósito? Ai que loucura! Sinto que vou gargalhar! Realmente acordar com o Sasuke na sua cama seminu deve ser uma experiência inesquecível, mas seria um desperdício não lembrar dos momentos tórridos, mas... Descartado! A única com momentos tórridos com o Uchiha é a Sakura e eu não vou querer ficar toda quebrada e nem perder a amiga, afinal de contas._

_- Ai ainda tem aquele esquisito do Sai, pensando bem não é esquisito, ele é bem apreciável, ele fica tão kawaii quando está concentrado desenhando, parece tão doce e sensível! Pode ser ele? Que está nesse exato momento com o rosto escondido atrás do meu travesseiro e seminu na minha cama, cobrindo-se pouquíssimo com o meu lençol? Tá legal o Sai fica em aberto._

_-Humm! Mais algum? Não lembro?_

_O Chouji! Há Temari querida, faz me rir! Com esse tanquinho? Totalmente incogitável, não pense besteiras ok?_

– _Falta alguém eu sei, mas não consigo lembrar droga de ressaca que me confunde,_

_- HÁ CLARO!_

_- Neji, Hyuuga Neji, será?_

_- Não, ele não seria capaz de..., bem nunca se sabe o que há por traz de um gênio, afinal de contas ele é homem! E homens fazem isso, tipo acordar em camas desconhecidas depois de um porre, mas... Não faz o tipo do Neji e também eu acho que no momento ele deve estar acordando em outra cama desconhecida, porque ontem eu pude ver claramente a tensão sexual totalmente palpável entre ele e a Tenten, então... Desclassificado senhor gênio!_

_- Mas alguém? Mas alguém?_

_- Há claro, tem aqueles dois amigos do sasuke o maluco Juugo e o gatinho Suigetsu, o primeiro definitivamente não é, ele é alto demais, não é ele tenho certeza!_

_- Mas o segundo pode ser, bem que podia. Ele tem controle sobre água, mas será que ele também consegue ter controle sobre chocolate em calda?_

Riu baixo pelo próprio comentário lascivo e continuou sua lista.

– _Ai, ai, ai. _Murmurou para si mesma. - _Ainda tem o irmão do sasuke o Itachi que voltou para konoha, será que eu seria capaz de ir pra cama com um cara que matou toda a família?_

_-Só posso estar louca! _

_-Ou ele só pode ser muitíssimo extremamente gostoso pra me conduzir a uma coisa dessas, bem, aquele ali faz qualquer uma esquecer de tudo e perder a cabeça, claro que eu acho que é a segunda opção que seria valida neste caso, porque louca eu já sou, e se eu ainda não fosse certamente ele me deixaria._

_- Ainda falta algum infeliz, mas não consigo lembrar!_

_- E se for o Genma? Lembro muito vagamente que ele trocou algumas palavras comigo! Mas será que eu já estava bêbada? _

_-E se for algum dos ex-senseis?_

Enchia-se de perguntas enquanto não conseguia simplesmente arrancar o empecilho do seu caminho, no caso, seu próprio travesseiro, do rosto do anônimo com quem teve, por assim dizer, um nível de proximidade muito relevante durante a noite toda.

_- Chega! _Disse alterada em pensamentos.

- _Essa palhaçada toda sem cabimento vai acabar aqui e agora. _Disse por sua vez determinada a concretizar seu desejo no momento.

-_ Vou arrancar essa porcaria do rosto dele é agora mesmo ou não me chamo Sabaku no Temari._

Moveu-se agora com menos pudor até ficar cara a cara com o ainda desconhecido parceiro embriagado sexual, foi levando lentamente às mãos até as bordas laterais do travesseiro branco para puxá-lo para si, quando aconteceu algo totalmente inesperado por ela.

"-Temari? O que está fazendo mulher? Ainda mais a essa hora da madrugada! Volte a dormir quietinha ok."

Disse o garoto que se levantou derrepente deixando o travesseiro escorregar para o lado, e uma Temari surpresa e em estado de completo choque, em quanto a puxava de encontro a si próprio derrubando-a novamente na cama ficando na posição inicial da manhã.

"- Espere um minuto! oque está acontecendo aqui exatamente?"

Disse o garoto depois de alguns segundos, com cara de assombro por não haver compreendido o que realmente estava se passando, e por se dar conta que certamente não se tratava de um sonho maluco, e que se voltasse a dormir, definitivamente não acordaria na sua cama como sempre foi de praxe.

"-Ai não posso acreditar, era você quem estava faltando! Nara Shikamaru!" disse sibilando o nome do rapaz em um tom um quanto efusivo.

"-Como assim eu estava faltando? – tsk! Que problemático assim é que eu não entendo nada de uma vez!"

"-Ok! Humm é, bem, você como pode ver acordou aqui e provavelmente passou a noite, e essa é minha casa meu quarto você entende agora?"

Disse meio desconcertada pela situação, nunca pensou que poderia ser shikamaru quem estava por baixo do seu travesseiro, e com quem logicamente passou a noite por vontade própria, ou melhor, dizendo, por vontade alcoólica, não é que não se sentisse atraída por ele, pelo contrário já até trocarão flertes que evoluíram para um ligeiro affair de férias de verão quando tinham por volta de 15 e 16 anos, mas realmente nunca pensou que com seus 23 anos, depois de oito anos de sua amizade colorida iria parar totalmente embriagada por sake barato na cama com ele, sim isso mesmo sake barato, porque certamente a Hokage guardou o melhor sake no seu próprio escritório para beber com o seu affair secreto que na verdade nem era tão secreto assim já que até em Suna todos já sabiam dos seus encontros furtivos com o Sannin Jiraya.

"-Isso está claro pra mim, mas a questão é! Como eu vim de Konoha parar em Suna? É ilógico para alguém bêbado como eu estava ontem."

Completou a frase preguiçosamente enquanto corava ao perceber-se sem suas roupas e ainda mais, por perceber Temari sem suas roupas em igual situação.

"-Eu também não tenho idéia, talvez alguém tenha nos trazido? Ou viemos sozinhos, realmente não sei."

Entrarão em estado total de alerta quando ouvirão batidas quase frenéticas na porta e o nome de Temari ser pronunciado com uma quase suplica.

"-Temari, Temari? Já acordou? Abre a porta, preciso falar com você agora." Dizia Kankuro com certo desespero estampado na voz.

"-Droga Temari, é seu irmão? Ele não pode me ver assim, sem roupas". Disse Shikamaru quase sussurrando denotando temor na voz.

"-Você acha que eu sou cega, ou louca por acaso? É claro que eu sei perfeitamente que ele não pode te ver assim, sem roupas no meu quarto enquanto eu também estou sem roupas, com a minha cama assim totalmente fora de ordem. Só faltou uma placa escrita em letras maiúsculas: "TRANSAMOS A NOITE TODA." Para finalizar a explicação".

"-Já sei vou me esconder no banheiro"! Afirmou convencido o Nara.

"-È claro que não seu baka, e se ele pede para ir ao banheiro, você vai ter sua cabeça cortada e posta em uma marionete nova, só para o deleite do Kankuro."

"-Mulher problemática, porque ele pediria logo agora para usar seu banheiro? Não tem lógica alguma nisso que você disse." Disse shikamaru com cara de tédio profundo.

"-Não, no banheiro já disse que não, você esta no meu quarto e irá se esconder aonde eu achar melhor, e ponto final".

"-Então em que lugar"?

"-Em baixo da cama!" Afirmou a Sabaku apontando freneticamente para o local, segundo ela, perfeitamente escolhido.

"-Você está completamente fora de si, mulher, eu nunca vou entrar ai em baixo, é uma humilhação total, sem falar que eu não sei há quanto tempo não é limpo, e também é muito apertado."

"-Ai como você é insuportável, será que não dá pra fazer só uma vez o que eu digo?" Perguntou já com os olhos vermelhos de raiva.

"-È, ontem à noite eu não era insuportável, não é senhorita Temari?" disse com tom de deboche por achar que venceu o jogo.

"-Quem é você pra dizer algo sobre ontem à noite? Quando acordou nem lembrava quem era, nem onde estava só faltou chorar feito um bebê chamando pela mamãe." Finalizou por sua vez com ares de vitória.

O Nara se deu por vencido enquanto procurava outro local para esconder-se, já que Kankuro batia cada vez mas desesperado na porta chamando por Temari e gritando que o assunto era de suma importância para todos, e quando já estava sem esperanças, avistou o local perfeito, pelo menos para esconder-se seminu de um irmão raivoso.

"-Vou para o armário." disse rapidamente dirigindo-se para o mesmo, antes de ser mais uma vez contestado por Temari.

Entrou e acomodou-se como pode, alias não era tão desconfortável já que era bastante espaçoso, conseguindo ficar em pé podendo movimentar-se, muito bem com amplitude.

"-O que é Kankuro?" perguntou alterada.

"-Caramba Temari, pensei que iria dar gangrena na minha mão de tanto bater a sua porta, já podia até avistar minha mão caindo podre e despedaçando-se pelo chão todo".

"-Não seja dramático a essa hora da manhã Kankuro. O que é de tão importante que não pode esperar?" disse enquanto cruzava o quarto e aproximava-se do armário parando de costas para ele.

"-Sabe o que é? Eu fiz uma nova marionete e não sei se pinto o cabelo de laranja ou vermelho? O que você acha?" Perguntou indo em direção à janela do quarto.

"-Todo esse escândalo, para me perguntar sobre a cor do cabelo da marionete? Vermelho e laranja são quase a mesma coisa."

"-Temari, vermelho é muito diferente de laranja, o efeito é outro totalmente". Disse meio irritado pela falta de tato da irmã.

"-Sabe Kankuro é por essas e outras que andam falando coisas ao seu respeito."

"-Coisas ao meu respeito? HÁ, já sei até de quem é a mente suja por traz desses comentários, foi a Ino, com certeza, depois que eu dei um pé na bunda dela ela começou a difamar meus gostos sexuais com mentiras infundadas, tenho pena daquele Shikamaru."

"-Pena como assim? Por quê?" perguntou tentando disfarçar a urgência na voz.

"-Bem ele é companheiro da AMBU acho que ela não deve perder tempo com investidas." Finalizou o _investidas_ com ar malicioso.

-_Investidas?_

_- Mas que droga é essa que ele ta dizendo a Ino nunca flertou comigo nem uma única vez. Ai como é escuro aqui que vontade de dormir, mas pensando bem que armário enorme, a Temari deve ser umas dessas compradoras compulsivas, nossa e ela pelo jeito assaltou a parte de roupa intima feminina e levou todos os sutiãs pretos, preto com vermelho, preto com rosa, preto com verde, preto com roxo, preto com branco, preto com strass!_

_- Será que ela sabe do meu fetiche por sutiãs pretos?_ Questionou-se alarmado pelo próprio pensamento, segundo ele mesmo, mais que insano para uma manhã _quase _tranqüila de domingo.

_- Não, não, que idéia mais louca shikamaru! Ninguém, absolutamente ninguém, sabe do meu fetiche, é só uma divertida conhecidencia!_

Afirmou enquanto analisava as peças com curiosidade, pelos feixes de luz que adentravam o armário pelas frestas das portas de madeira, para logo em seguida deixá-las novamente no seu local de origem.

"-Você e a Ino? Eu não sabia disso Kankuro." Disse estreitando os olhos enquanto olhava para o irmão.

"-Há Temari! Foi só um caso, ela era muito grudenta tive que me desfazer da relação, e depois ela não aceitou o término do namoro e começou a inventar coisas ao meu respeito." Disse dando fim ao assunto.

"-E você acha que ela tem um caso com o Shikamaru?" Perguntou esquecendo momentaneamente, do _ser _escondido em seu armário.

"-Saquei irmãzinha! Está com ciúmes do seu companheiro de amizade colorida, não estou certo Temari?" Disse deixando escapar risos de deboche.

"-È claro que não Kankuro, cale a boca! Agora saia já do meu quarto." Disse empurrando-o para fora do local e batendo a porta em seguida provocando um enorme barulho.

"-Finalmente você dispensou aquele maluco! Já estava ficando sem ar pensei que sufocaria a cada instante." Disse saindo do armário e colocando as mãos no pescoço de modo dramático.

"-Há pare com o drama, não temos tempo para isso, você precisa ir embora agora mesmo, antes que alguém veja você aqui!" Falou com urgência.

"-Eu não posso andar até Konoha sem roupas nesse sol todo, se você ainda não percebeu estamos no deserto"?

"-Como assim sem roupas? E eu sei exatamente onde estamos!" Olhou-o desdenhosa.

"-Eu não sei onde minhas roupas foram parar, simplesmente sumiram só achei meus tênis, já procurei e não consigo encontrá-las."

:

:

:

**XxXxXxX**

:

:

:

"-Então ele já foi?" Perguntou calmo olhando a xícara de café.

"-Ainda não, eu pude sentir o chakra dele enquanto estava no quarto, devia estar desesperado." Disse tentando apagar as gargalhadas.

"-È no final das contas sua idéia não foi tão inútil como imaginei, tomara que sirva para aproximá-los e acabar com toda essa tensão sexual." Disse Gaara depois de levantar-se ligeiramente da cadeira.

"-Depois de todo o trabalho que tivemos para convencer a Temari a ir até a festa, embebedá-los com sake barato, trazê-los até aqui, colocá-los na cama, tirar as suas roupas, desarrumar os lençóis jogar as roupas pelos cantos, apagar as luzes e sair do quarto, se não der certo eu não sei, mas o que fazer!" Lembro-se kankuro entediado.

"-È verdade foi cansativo vir de Konoha até aqui ontem à noite." Exclamou Gaara soltando um leve suspiro de cansaço.

"-Como assim foi cansativo? A única coisa que você fez foi apoiar a temari enquanto ela se arrastava, enquanto eu tive que carregar aquele preguiçoso do shikamaru, que de tão folgado dormiu a viagem toda, enquanto eu me arrastava com todo o peso nas costas."

"-Por favor, Kankuro, eu sou o Kazekage, não posso ser visto carregando qualquer bêbado assim nas costas durante a calada da noite, iria denegrir totalmente a minha imagem perante a vila, eu já disse, tenho que manter o respeito sou o Kazekage".

"-È claro, é claro que você é! Pensando bem, você é um aproveitador isso sim! Eu sou o kazekage! Eu sou o Kazekage!" Disse com um desdém um tanto quanto raivoso.

"-E essas roupas de quem são?" Perguntou interrogativo Gaara, olhando paras roupas em cima da mesa.

"-Ele pode não ter aproveitado a noite como se deve, mas mesmo assim tem que pagar por passar a noite toda mesmo que desacordado com a nossa irmã". Disse Kankuro gargalhando alto enquanto sentava-se com um pouco de dificuldade na cadeira ao lado de Gaara.

"-É pensando bem, ele tem que pagar por aceitar bebidas baratas de desconhecidos em festas, e ir para cama, e nem se lembrar com quem!"

:

:

:

**XxXxXxX**

:

:

:

"-Vá assim mesmo! O que importa agora é você sair o mais rápido possível daqui." falou em tom de suplica. –"Ou você quer ser pego em flagrante pelo Gaara?".

"-Argh! Ok! Eu vou, mas se eu sofrer uma insolação a culpa vai ser toda sua, e se eu morrer no meio do caminho por falta de água no corpo, ou por uma sede exorbitante, por estar andando seminu usando apenas uma boxer preta no sol escaldante de 40°, em uma manha de domingo no deserto, e meu corpo for encontrado totalmente desfalecido no chão, lembre-se, a culpada total vai ser somente e exclusivamente sua!" Falou com angustia enquanto dirigia-se para pular a janela do quarto.

"-Não faça drama! Mas me desculpe por isso, nada de ruim vai acontecer a você tenho certeza." Fechou a frase em tom choroso.

O mestre das sombras já se preparando para pular decidiu em um ultimo momento dizer tudo que sempre desejou desde o momento em que acordou do lado de Temari, e deu-se conta de que realmente não fora somente um sonho doce e louco.

"-Temari?"

Disse virando-se e parando de frente a ela, pegando levemente uma de suas mãos e entrelaçado-a suavemente a sua.

"-Eu queria te dizer que eu gostaria muito de poder lembrar o que aconteceu durante a noite, e também queria deixar claro que se eu puder lembrar algum dia, eu nunca mais esquecerei, bem, eu com certeza não vou esquecer a manhã de hoje, turbulenta do jeito que foi." Falou abaixando a cabeça levemente e sorrindo de forma fraca.

"-Humm! Talvez você possa lembrar da próxima vez!" Disse Temari sorrindo ampla e maliciosamente com o rosto virado para o outro lado, logo depois de mirar sua mão entrelaçada com a de Shikamaru.

"-Então você deseja que tenhamos uma próxima vez?" Disse o Nara com um brilho esperançoso no olhar.

"-É julgando pelos fatores nada favoráveis da ultima noite, tipo o excesso de bebida e a falta total de memória, eu acho que seria justo, para nós dois, nos darmos boas lembranças."

"-Dessa vez sem bebidas e sake barato ok?"

Afirmou robando um beijo rápido porem doce e calmo da garota, que por sua vez permaneceu sorrindo depois de avistá-lo correndo rapidamente pelas areias quentes que davam aos portões de entrada de Suna, permaneceu imutável até vê-lo desaparecer entre as ondas de calor escaldantes que se formavam cada vez mais nebulosas pelas altas temperaturas daquela doce e inesquecível manhã de domingo.

:

:

"-_É, talvez, mas só talvez, não seja de todo ruim aceitar doses de bebidas baratas que chegam até você, enviadas por totais desconhecidos em festas caídas de fim de ano."_

:

:

:

:

:

_**Owari**_

:

:

**XxXxXxX**

:

:

:

Até a próxima?? Talvez, não sei, quem sabe! XD

:

:

**¿****Reviews?**


	2. Epílogo

**One-Shot: Sweet Awakening Epílogo**

_Romance/ Humor _

_Hits de Sasu/Saku e Naru/Hina_

**Disclaimer****: **Naruto não me pertence! Se me pertencesse já teria roubado um bunshin dele, mais o Kakashi-sensei e o Itachi-san só pra mim! E ainda o Shikamaru-kun de presente para uma certa pessoa.

**Sinopse:**_Uma... Duas... Três... Quatro... E... Onze doses de sake! E quem diria que dois shinobis respeitáveis e centrados, fossem capazes de se embriagarem em uma simples festa de fim de ano, ao ponto, de não lembrarem com quem compartilharão a cama?_**●Epílogo● **_Ele nunca pensou que fosse tão problemático voltar para casa._

**Dedicada á:**Natii-chan**, **re-presente de natal. XD

**Legenda:**

"-Diálogo e falas."

_-Pensamento _

Narração.

:

:

:

**Sweet Awakening **

**Epílogo**

:

:

:

Estava cansado e não conseguia mais dar um passo se quer, a areia prendia seus pés impedindo-o de movimentar-se, sentia o suor escorrendo pelo rosto quase bronzeado passeando pelos mínimos detalhes do corpo bem formado do moreno, olhou para si e mal disse a si mesmo por não ter procurado melhor suas roupas, por não tê-las encontrado, por te-las jogado em algum covil do quarto de Temari, olhou para o corpo já luminoso pelo suor e constatou, mais uma vez em menos de 30 minutos, que infelizmente ainda encontrava-se vestindo apenas a boxer preta, a mesma é claro que ele estava usando quando acordou no quarto da Sabaku, a mesma que ele estava vestindo quando escondeu-se no armário, a mesma que estava vestindo quando a beijou docemente, a mesma que vestia quando pulou da janela para correr como um condenado e parar agora no meio do deserto; suado com sede, fome, sonolento e cansado, mas ainda assim, _feliz_.

:

:

:

**xXxXxXx**

:

:

:

Avistou os portões de konoha e logicamente os dois chunnins que tomavam conta das entradas e saídas da vila. O gênio que sempre guardava um plano em caso de não achar uma saída adequada agora não conseguia pensar em nada útil para passar despercebido, como se fosse fácil passar despercebido andando seminu de boxer preta no meio de Konoha durante uma manha ensolarada de domingo.

_-kuso! Não passa ninguém aqui para eu assaltar e roubar as roupas!_

Pensou em mais diversos tipos de entrar em Konoha, nem um surgiu efeito. Finalmente decidiu entrar como se nada estivesse acontecendo, como se fosse extremamente normal andar de boxer e tênis por ai.

Enrijeceu o corpo como em uma forma de procurar segurança em si mesmo, deu o primeiro passo e o segundo cruzando finalmente os portões. Olhou para os guardas que estavam sentados com olhos arregalados; Kotetsu estava mudo com um ligeiro tique no olho, e Izumo deixou o pedaço de chocolate que estava na boca cair. Tentaram articular algo coerente mais ficaram mudos diante do "ohayo" que foi dirigido a eles tão normalmente pelo Nara.

"-Espero que não reparem que eu estou um pouco descomposto." Disse serio o Nara, tentando inutilmente aplacar o clima.

_-Quem eu estou tentando enganar? Eu estou __totalmente__ descomposto._

"-É melhor você ir bem rápido até em casa, antes que seja preso por atentado ao pudor." Disse izumo dando gargalhadas logo após dizer a frase em um tom serio.

"-Te dou uma calça se você me contar em qual parte do quarto da Sabaku você esqueceu as roupas." Gritou Kotetsu olhando Shikamaru quase correndo em passos apertados pela vila.

Agradeceu baixinho por ser domingo e conseqüentemente não ter aulas e crianças alvoroçadas correndo pelas ruas, provavelmente há essa hora pensou que a maioria das pessoas estaria dormindo aproveitando o dia de folga.

Andou um pouco mais tentando inutilmente se esconder entre as casas e prédios, andava quase colado neles como se desejasse fundir-se com as construções. Olhou a frente e viu duas pessoas vindo em sua direção, duas pessoas mais que verdes.

"-Gai-sensei você ficou sabendo daquele louco que está em konoha? Disseram-me que ele fica andando por ai sem roupas, um horror!" Falou Lee de modo assustado e desapontado ao mesmo tempo.

Droga se me virem assim vão pensar que sou eu, e vai ser muito problemático explicar tudo para a bêbada da Hokage.

"-Há Lee meu pupilo, é melhor ficarmos de olho aberto, se acaso virmos o delinqüente, vamos quebrá-lo e, depois levamos para hokage terminar o serviço." Disse com um sorriso enorme e brilhante no rosto enquanto fazia um sinal de positivo que foi copiado imediatamente pelo pupilo.

Shikamaru ouviu tudo estarrecido e amedrontado escorou-se rapidamente pela parede que já estava apoiado, virando a esquina em um beco relativamente pequeno que fora constituído por dois prédios quase colados, havia duas janelas acima, uma de frente a outra.

_-Aqueles psicóticos! Aqui definitivamente não vão me achar, não vão! _Pensava amedrontado tremendo de medo em imaginar levar uma surra dupla só feita em taijutsu.

Estava afoito com as costas coladas na parede, com os pensamentos embolados não tinha mais idéia de como chegar a casa, na verdade tinha preguiça demais até para sair do beco e começar tudo de novo, o local já estava acolhedor, olhou a grande lixeira cinza que localizava-se quase de frente a ele, sentiu repentinamente a textura áspera da parede com tinta descascada em azul em baixo das palmas das mãos, estava quase acalmando-se quando viu algo cair desconcertado da janela que situava-se a cima de si.

"-Sasuke?" Disse com duvida olhando o ex-vingador que imediatamente levantou-se como um tufão se recompondo e ficando em pé á frente do Nara.

"-Shikamaru? O que está acontecendo?" Perguntou curioso olhando o estado do mestre das sombras a sua frente.

"-Eu é que pergunto. Você cai na minha frente só usando um lençol... Rosa".

Disse a ultima palavra em tom de duvida quase divertido mais voltou a face confusa logo depois que viu o semblante calmo do Uchiha parado a sua frente, pensou por um breve segundo que mais parecia que o vingador já havia acostumado-se com aquilo.

"-É que dessa vez a Sakura estava usando lençóis rosa." Disse como se fosse o mais normal do mundo divagar nu em um beco, sobre lençóis rosa.

"-E..." Perguntou ainda confuso o Nara.

"-E... Que a mãe da Sakura às vezes quase nos pega no quarto dela, ai não dá tempo de vestir as roupas e, eu pego o lençol. Só que dessa vez era rosa. Droga! Eu já disse pra ela usar lençóis brancos." Disse as ultimas palavras com semblante fechado como se a situação fosse rotineira, o que na verdade era.

O mestre das sombras ficou por um minuto estático tentando absorver a loucura toda que Sasuke estava contando, olhou para o garoto e se deu conta que ele estava em pior estado. Segurava um lençol rosa em volta da cintura e calçava tênis como ele, mais podia ter certeza que a boxer não o acompanhava como o estava acompanhando e, ainda assim o Uchiha estava calmo como se estivesse usando as roupas normais do dia a dia.

"-Eu imagino o que aconteceu a você então não vou perder tempo com perguntas." Disse calmo olhando com um meio sorriso debochado para o Nara. "-Use a rua aqui dos fundos e depois corte para aquela ruazinha da esquerda pule pelas arvores, mais só as maiores, depois use os telhados da direita e volte à esquerda, pelos telhados, novamente. Assim vai evitar alguns problemas." Disse dando "uns tapas" nas costas de Shikamaru, enquanto o mesmo continuava com face abobada olhando o moreno.

_-Por Kami! Eu não quero nem saber a quanto tempo ele faz isso, já sabe até os melhores caminhos para não ser pego._ Pensou assustado enquanto o moreno dava suas explicações de "Como não ser pego andando pelado na rua depois de uma noite de sexo com a namorada"

Avistou Sasuke correr rapidamente pelo caminho citado e desaparecer pela ruazinha mencionada. O Nara ficou estático por alguns minutos olhando o nada quando caiu em si.

_-Droga! Eu não lembro de nada que ele disse. O que era mesmo? Ruazinhas, arvores e telhados, há! kuso._ Gritou em pensamentos e repreendeu-se por estar assustado demais para não prestar atenção na explicação do Uchiha.

:

:

:

**xXxXxXx**

:

:

:

Temari ainda estava no quarto pensando em todas as possibilidades de como fora chegar até ali naquela situação. Vestiu-se rapidamente e desceu para a cozinha onde encontraria Gaara e Kankuro ainda jogando conversa fora depois de tomar o café da manhã.

"-Como vai Temari? Teve uma boa noite?" Perguntou Kankuro com deboche enquanto olhava diretamente para ela.

_-Desgraçados patifes! Parece até que eles sabem o que aconteceu. Não Temari, você esta louca, ninguém sabe, ninguém._

"-Com dor de cabeça? Você bebeu muito ontem?" Gaara abriu a boca pela primeira vez, e foi com deboche disfarçado.

_-kuso! O que eu digo? Vou dizer a verdade._

"-Eu não lembro, muito bem!" Disse pausando as palavras.

_-Bem, foi à verdade já que eu não lembro mesmo._

"-Sabe Temari, eu preciso que você entregue uns pergaminhos para mim em Konoha. Pode ser?" Perguntou o Kazekage olhando diretamente para a irmã depois virou para Kankuro que estava com um semblante de duvida e curiosidade.

"-Precisa ser eu?" Perguntou amedrontada. Ainda não tinha certeza se seria a hora correta de encontrar Shikamaru.

"-Sim, eu preciso de alguém de confiança." Disse rapidamente querendo acabar com a conversa.

"-Ok, eu vou me trocar e ir." Disse admitindo a derrota. Retirou-se, deixou os dois irmãos sozinhos como anteriormente.

"-Nossa Gaara você está abusando só por ser kazekage, hoje é domingo, ela também merece descanso." Disse com pena da irmã olhando para Gaara que quase sorria.

"-Pare de ser baka. Não tem pergaminho importante nenhum, só tive essa idéia para ela encontrar o Shikamaru."

"-Há! Tudo bem, eu retiro o que disse por você estar abusando por ser Kazekage, mais ontem você abusou me dando todo o trabalho de carregar o preguiçoso." Disse franzindo o cenho olhando em direção do irmão.

"-Há já vai começar de novo, já disse que sou o Kazekage, não posso denegrir minha imagem." Continuaram a discutir futilidades.

A garota derrotada já dirigia-se para Konoha e ao encontro de Shikamaru, decidiu que se estaria perto dele iria vê-lo de qualquer jeito.

:

:

:

**xXxXxXx **

:

:

:

-_Ok! Ruazinha. Já estou na ruazinha, agora vira... É... Que se dane vou virar aqui mesmo._

Andou tentando inutilmente lembrar da explicação do Uchiha, mais foi sem sucesso, às palavras vagavam separadas pela mente agitada do moreno. Agitou-se quando viu mais duas pessoas vindo em sua direção. Pulou rapidamente para cima de uma arvore grande e escondeu prontamente o chakra.

"-E então você espalha todo o mel pelas coxas, mais tem que ser bem devagar para absorver, porque depois de bem quente é mais divertido para lamber." Disse o Sannin enquanto Naruto anotava tudo em um papel.

"-Então eu esfrego bem o mel nas coxas. E o peito?" Perguntou curioso ainda terminando de anotar algumas coisas.

"-O peito é muito importante. Você vai fazer o seguinte: vai jogar suco de laranja e massagear e apertar bem, assim vai ficar bem macio para quando você for morder. Ok?" Disse em tom serio enquanto observava o loiro ainda anotando tudo em uma pequena agenda laranja.

_Por Kami! São mais pervertidos do que eu pensava. Que nojentos._ Pensou assustado pelas palavras dos dois que estavam parados em baixo da arvore que se escondia o Nara.

"-Há e não se esqueça, para depois, use aquela marca de chantili light que eu recomendei, porque ela não é gordurosa então não gruda na pele e, é melhor para lamber." Alertou o Sannin.

_-Esse Naruto falava mal do Sannin por ele ser pervertido e agora está pedindo conselhos e até anotando tudo._

"-Claro ero sennin, tenho certeza que a Hinata-chan vai adorar a surpresa ela vai ficar excitadíssima".

-_Até chantili está na perversão desses dois. E a Hinata, por kami, não sabe onde está se metendo, ou será que sabe? Afinal ele disse que ela vai ficar excitadíssima! Nunca pensei isso da Hinata. É verdade quando dizem que não conhecemos as pessoas._

Pulou da arvore sem fazer barulho algum seguindo o objetivo e também por querer se livrar da conversa dos dois pervertidos.

"-Obrigada por me ajudar com essa receita de pato com mel e laranja, ero-sennin. Tenho certeza que a Hinata-chan vai adorar o jantar que vou preparar para ela hoje à noite para pedi-la em noivado."

"-Essa receita é infalível, ela vai adorar mesmo. E a sobremesa de bolo mesclado de merengue e chantili, também vai ficar ótima, tenho certeza. Ela vai aceitar o pedido de noivado na hora, pode esperar."

Shikamaru correu um pouco mais ansioso, não pode deixar de perceber que estava mais perto de casa e consequentemente das suas roupas também. Andava novamente escorado nas paredes, quando iria dobrar mais uma esquina para sair de outro beco ouviu duas vozes dialogando entre si com um quase sussurro.

_-Droga, droga, kuso! Mais gente pra me interromper. Quem será agora? Tomara que não sejam mais desmiolados e, eu que pensei que as coisas estavam problemáticas lá na casa da Temari._

Parou para ouvir com mais clareza os semi-sussurros.

"-Droga Kiba, eu já disse que você não pode contar isso que aconteceu ontem a ninguém." Shino disse raivoso.

"-Tudo bem eu já disse que não vou contar, mais acho que pelo menos Tsunade poderia saber."

"-Não. Se ela souber não vai me dar àquela missão que eu quero."

"-Mais, as mordidas ainda estão muito doloridas?" O Inuzuka perguntou preocupado olhando para Shino.

"-Claro que sim, nunca tinha levado uma mordida tão forte na bunda igual à de ontem. E a culpa é toda sua." Disse indignado olhando para Inuzuka.

"-Me desculpa foi o descontrole do momento. Eu não pude fazer nada." Tentava se explicar inutilmente.

_-Por Kami o que está acontecendo com essas pessoas? Eu fujo de dois pervertidos e caio em uma conversa de duas bichas que trocam mordidas nas bundas. Nunca pensei isso do Shino sempre pareceu tão serio e, agora fazendo esse tipo de coisa._ O mestre das sombras pensou mais alarmado que antes e decidiu fazer o mesmo que anteriormente avia feito; fugir das conversas malucas. Saiu em disparada deixando os dois á sós.

"-Você podia ter segurado o Akamaru direito. Se tivesse feito isso eu não teria levado aquela mordida. E poderia ir tranqüilo para a missão."

"-Eu já disse não vou dizer a hokage assim você vai para a missão." Continuaram discutindo por mais algum tempo enquanto andavam lado a lado no caminho contrario do mestre das sombras.

-_Se eu encontrar mais alguém com conversinhas fora de lógica eu... Droga o Sai e o Itachi, vou me esconder de novo._

Dessa vez entrou em uma caçamba grande lixo que estava a sua frente colada na parede que ele estava se escorando anteriormente. Escondeu o chakra, e xingou mentalmente os dois por decidirem parar logo ao lado do seu esconderijo para conversar.

"-Mas por que você não pede para o Sasuke-kun, Itachi-san?"

"-Já pedi mais ele tem uma missão nesse dia, e não pode me ajudar, então pensei em você por que também se parece comigo, e a garota disse claramente que tem que ser dois caras bem parecidos, porque se não ela não ficará satisfeita." Terminou a explicação para sai esperando sua resposta.

"-Se é assim tudo bem, mais precisa fazer algo de especial?"

"-Ela disse que quer que usemos umas roupas parecidas. Ela falou que pode ser o uniforme ANBU. Por que ela gostou do uniforme."

"-Não vamos precisar dançar, não é? Porque já estou cheio disso." Perguntou Sai em duvida.

"-Não, sem danças desta vez. Mais parece que vamos ter que ficar bem juntos e, ela no meio como é de praxe." Disse o uchiha mais velho.

"-Tudo bem então, eu aceito. Mais sem acessórios dessa vez, porque na ultima eu acabei com a minha virilha naquele cordão de couro."

"-É eu sei! Aquele cordão de couro foi horrível e, a virilha assada então. Sem chance, não vamos mais usá-lo." Disse Itachi com feição de susto só por lembrar da situação.

-_Que doentes! Eu definitivamente não quero mais ouvir essas perversidades e porcarias. Programas a dois, kuso._ Pensou enquanto tapava os ouvidos, não pode ouvir o resto da conversa.

"-Então essa garota está sendo ameaçada de seqüestro como eu havia dito e, precisa de dois shinobs experientes para ficar com ela o tempo todo." O Uchiha mais velho terminou a explicação.

"-Ainda bem que dessa vez não tem nenhum baile como na nossa ultima missão, eu sou terrível dançando." Disse Sai pouco contente.

"-É! E também não vamos precisar usar aqueles acessórios horríveis de couro para prender shurikens na perna." Terminou Itachi satisfeito.

"-E porque temos que ser parecidos?"

"-É para despistar os seqüestradores, porque enquanto eles pensam que só tem um shinobi na guarda dela, na verdade tem dois. Assim, com dois shinobs parecidos podemos revezar a guarda da garota sem levantar suspeita. Mais enquanto estivermos dentro da casa temos que ficar juntos e perto dela o tempo todo."

O mestre das sombras logo depois de ouvir os passos se afastando, saiu do esconderijo com um pouco de ramen e alfaces pendurados pelo corpo tirou-os jogando-os novamente na lixeira e, andou desolado pensando que não gostaria de encontrar mais ninguém no caminho, o que seria totalmente incogitável, já que àquela hora já havia pessoas suficientes passeando pelas ruas. E duas delas eram Neji e Suiguetsu.

_-De novo vou ter que me esconder. Isso já está ficando ridículo. Vou para traz dos arbustos. Espero que ninguém me veja nessa situação ridícula, alias nessas situações ridículas. O dia está impossível. _Pensou com desgosto.

Não pode deixar de ouvir o dialogo dos dois, vamos dizer que foi por livre e espontânea pressão que o fez.

"-Então o que você fez com o corpo?" Suiguetsu perguntou calmo enquanto pegava uma pá das mãos do Hyuuga.

"-Eu enterrei lá naquele lugar onde você indicou. Aquele que você também já usou para a mesma coisa. E obrigada pela pá" Disse em tom de mistério.

"Aquele lugar é ótimo nunca tem ninguém, você pode cavar a vontade e bem fundo. Assim o cadáver não aparece se chover muito." Disse colocando a pá sobre o ombro direito segurando-a pelo cabo de madeira.

"-O que eu menos quero é que isso aconteça. Àquela criatura já me deu problemas demais e agora que eu já dei solução para o assunto não quero que achem o cadáver."

"-Relaxa, o lugar é seguro, já enterrei uns quatro lá e ninguém nunca descobriu."

_-Por Kami tudo bem ouvir historias de pervertidos, homossexuais, gigolôs que trabalhão em dupla, mais assassinos? Eu nunca poderia imaginar isso do Neji, vou ficar calado não quero me meter nisso. _Saiu em disparada quando se deu conta que estava a algumas casas da sua.

"-Há! Ramisters são chatos mesmo e, morrem muito facilmente."

"-Sim! Minha priminha iria ficar muito desolada se eu dissesse que ele morreu porque eu pisei sem querer nele, eu tinha que enterrá-lo longe. Mais ainda bem que isso aconteceu, aquele rato era insuportável me mordia e roia minhas roupas."

"-É eu também já tive que me livrar deles, são horríveis." Terminarão e desceram rua abaixo.

Não acreditava quando avistou a casa tão perto de si, agradeceu por não ter pessoas nas ruas e correu sem pudor para a aporta. Tentou abrir abaixando a maçaneta, mais estava trancada. Então bateu insistentemente na porta, até que sua mãe a abriu.

"-Meu filho, o que está acontecendo com você? Onde estão suas roupas? E porque está cheirando a lixo?"

_-Não posso dizer a verdade, invente algo rápido Shikamaru._

"-Eu... Eu fui assaltado, e levaram minhas roupas. E depois me jogaram na caçamba de lixo. Mas eu não quero mais falar sobre isso. Vou tomar um banho e dormir um pouco. Ok?" Disse já indo à direção do banheiro quando foi interceptado por sua mãe lhe estendendo algo que segurava na mão direita.

"-Espera Shikamaru! Olha o que eu achei; aquela pulseira que você achava que tinha perdido. Aquela que você ganhou daquela garota, a Sabaku" Disse já puxando a mão do filho pra colocá-la no pulso novamente. "-Nossa! Até tem uma marca de sol aqui, por você nunca a ter tirado em tanto tempo."

"-Obrigado mãe."

Disse olhando a pulseira e rodando-a no braço com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Havia ficado extremamente triste quando se deu conta que a pulseira havia caído do seu pulso e se perdido para sempre, e agora que a tinha novamente não escondeu a felicidade.

Havia deitado em sua cama, já vestido, não pode deixar de lembrar em tudo que passou nas ultimas horas havia corrido se escondido mais vezes do que os dedos podiam contar ouviu coisas que jamais pensou ouvir e sinceramente não queria ter ouvido-as, mais estava certo que repetiria tudo novamente se fosse para acordar ao lado de Temari.

Imediatamente lembrou das ultimas palavras da garota; aquelas que ela disse antes de começar seu martírio em busca de casa e roupas. Sim ela havia dito que gostaria de construir novas lembranças para os dois, imaginou se demoraria muito e entristeceu-se um pouco.

Ouviu algumas batidas agudas na janela constatou que pareciam pedras, primeiramente não deu importância, mais depois foram mais persistentes e decidiu verificar. Abriu a janela e olhou para baixo se surpreendeu. Era Temari, logo que o mestre das sombras abriu a janela ela começou a subir até chegar e pular para dentro do quarto.

"-Temari! O que você está fazendo aqui?" Perguntou enquanto olhava a garota ainda arrumando as roupas pouco torcidas.

"-Você não lembra?" Perguntou indo perigosamente em direção do Nara.

"-Lembrar do que?" Perguntou estranhado, tinha a sensação que havia perdido parte da conversa.

"-Bem, antes de você sair do meu quarto eu disse que nós deveríamos nos dar boas e novas lembranças, então..." Disse já enlaçando o pescoço do moreno.

"-Então... você costuma mesmo cumprir suas promessas?" Perguntou para a Sabaku sorrindo calidamente.

"-Sempre cumpro minhas promessas, principalmente... Essa."

Disse arrancando a camisa esverdeada do Nara e jogando em um canto qualquer para depois fazer o mesmo com o resto, deixando-o no mesmo estado anterior, o jogou na cama e selou o momento com um longo e apaixonado beijo.

Desta vez as memórias seriam conscientes e verdadeiras.

_-Talvez não seja tão ruim ficar sem roupas... Bem, depende do momento._

:

:

:

**xXxXxXx**

:

:

:

_**Owari**_

:

:

:

_Dessa vez tudo foi mais centrado no Shikamaru já que no o começo foi centrado na Temari. Então, gostaram do epílogo? Reviews para saber, ok? XD_

_Fer-chan_: Shikamaru! Será que não dá para ficar quietinho? Eu estou tentando fazer o laço ò.ó... _Skikamaru:_ mais olha só o ridículo que você me está fazendo passar! ¬¬...

_Fer-chan_: eu só estou te embalando com esse laço pra te mandar para casa da Natii-chan de presente de natal XD... _Shikamaru:_ mais... Tem que ser só de boxer preta? Eu já fiquei vestido assim a fic toda. T.T... _Fer-chan:_ assim é mais interessante Shika-kun, não reclame, agora entre na caixa u.u... _Shikamaru_: ok, eu desisto, mais pelo menos espero que ela tenha uma cama bem grande pra eu dormir, porque estou cansado dessa lenga lenga. ¬¬... _Fer-chan:_ XD (presente chegando...)... _Natii-chan_: Uau. Um presente, eu vou abrir. 9.9... (depois de abrir a caixa e ver Shikamaru só de boxer preta com um laço vermelho na cintura... desmaia no chão com cara de bobona) _Natii-chan_: x.x ... _Shikamaru:_ acorda, acorda Natii-chan, acorda... Problemática! ¬¬''.

:

:

:

:

:

**O ministério da saúde adverte:**

**Deixar reviews evita a insanidade precoce do ficwriter!**

**¿****Reviews? Onegai!! XD**


End file.
